


you put your arms around me (and i'm home)

by kagstsukki (SkylarkOfTheMoon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Oikage Big Bang 2017, Underage Drinking, is this slow burn? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarkOfTheMoon/pseuds/kagstsukki
Summary: 5 times Oikawa carried Kageyama and the 1 time Kageyama carried him. From middle school to the Nationals team a rivalry blossoms into something more."You will never speak to this with anybody," Oikawa says as he crouches down in front of Kageyama. He places a hand on his forehead and frowns when he touches warm skin. "God, are you an idiot? Who attends practice with a fever?"Kageyama mumbles something under his breath. He reaches up, touches Oikawa's wrist and pulls his hand away from his forehead. With a sigh, Oikawa slides his hand under Kageyama's knees and back. He lifts him up with no problem. Kageyama is oddly light in his arms. He tries not to be worried about that."Come on. I'll take you home. Where's your stuff?"





	you put your arms around me (and i'm home)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Oikage Big Bang 2017 on tumblr. Check out the other works here-->https://oikagebigbang.tumblr.com
> 
> first oikage fic~ hope you guys enjoy~
> 
> Awesome art made by saralaurent here [http://saralaurent.tumblr.com/post/168289932972/here-is-my-art-for-the-oikagebigbang-2017-you-put](here)

_The first time it happens neither of them really remembered it_

"I don't know about this," Iwa-chan says, frowning at him. "You could seriously hurt someone. Or yourself. You're dumb enough to do that."

"Meanie! Have more faith in me, Iwa-chan," Tooru whines. He lifts up the kid-sized volleyball in his hands. "Just you wait. I'll show you I know how to serve. Then, you'll have to play with me!"

"Whatever Stupidkawa."

Tooru sticks out his tongue, concentrating as he bounces the ball a few times on the ground. He spins it in his hands, then raises it to his forehead, breathing out softly.

"Just do it already!"

"Wait! I'm just doing what I saw the players on TV did." Tooru raises the ball in his left hand and winds up his right arm.

There's no volleyball net in the park yet so Tooru focuses on the monkey bars instead. He aims for it and swings--

With a hard smack the ball flies in the air, sailing high and fast. Tooru turns back to his best friend with a grin. "See? I told you I could do it!"

Somebody yelps, followed by a crash that makes both of them jolt and turn around.

A boy is lying face down just near the monkey bars. There's a carton of milk next to him that's split open and forming a puddle underneath him. Tooru's brand new volleyball is quickly rolling away.

Iwa-chan bops him on the head. "I'll go get your ball. Go help out the kid."

They both rush over, Iwa-chan running for his ball and Tooru heading for the kid. He's already sitting up and rubbing at his nose. His clothes are soaked from the milk and there's a bleeding scratch on his cheek.

"Oh gosh, I am so sorry." Tooru touches the scratch and the kid reels back, slapping his hand away. "I didn't mean to hit you. Please don't tell on me."

"I'm okay," the kid answers, sniffling. He's pouting but Tooru can see small tears forming in his eyes.

"No you're not. Just look at you. You're crying...over spilled milk." Tooru wants to smack himself for the joke but it's worth it when the kid smiles and giggles in a way that reminds Tooru of Takeru's baby giggles.

"Tooru!" Hajime calls from a few feet away as he holds up the volleyball. "I got it!"

"Thanks Iwa-chan! Can you meet me back at the bench where nee-chan is?" Hajime nods and runs to the picnic area nearby. Tooru turns his attention back to the kid. "Is your mom or dad around? Do you think you can come with me for a while?"

The kid scrunches up his nose. "Dad says I'm not supposed to go with strangers."

"Well then, I'm Tooru!" Tooru sticks out a hand but the kid just stares at it so he pulls it back. "And you are?"

"Tobio...," he says softly.

"Now we're not strangers anymore Tobio-chan! So would it be okay for me to take you to my sister? She can help fix you up and--" Tooru eyes the white puddle. "—and I'll buy you a new milk box too!"

"You will?" Tobio's eyes almost sparkles at that. He sits up quickly but winces and touches his knee. "Ow...I think I hurt my knee." There's a long scratch on Tobio's left knee. Tooru almost gags at the sigth of it but holds on so Tobio won't freak out.

"Come on." Tooru turns so that his back is facing him. "I'll carry you."

"I-is that okay?"

"Sure! Iwa-chan does it for me all the time. 'sides, I'm not letting you walk on that knee."

"Okay...if you're sure." Tooru feels a pair of skinny arms go around his shoulders. With a grunt, he lifts Tobio up and puts his hands around his knees to keep him from falling. Tobio squeaks in surprise and wraps his arms tighter around Tooru who almost chokes. 

“Tobio-chan…,” he wheezes. “I can’t...breath.”

“I’m gonna fall!” Tobio whines. 

“I won’t let you fall. I got you, okay? Just trust me on this.” Tooru hefts him up higher on his back. Tobio is light for his age. Slowly, the arms around his neck loosens until he can breath again. “Here we go~”  
Tooru starts making his way to the picnic area. Tobio is quiet on his back, occasionally sniffling. His eyes go to the bruised knee. It’s red but it’s not bleeding at least. Tooru doesn’t think he can handle it if he’d accidentally make someone bleed. 

“Tooru!” His sister frowns at him as he approaches. She’s sitting on a bench next to Iwa-chan and Takeru’s baby stroller. “What did you do this time?”

“It was an accident, I swear,” Tooru insists. “Can you help him?” 

He eases Tobio down to the bench. Iwa-chan moves aside to make some room for him. 

His sister’s frown turns into a gentle look, one he usually directs to Takeru. “Are you okay, sweetheart? Are you hurt anywhere else?” Tobio shakes his head. “Okay. I’m just going to wash your bruise with some water. Tooru, can you grab me some bandaids?”

Tooru rummages through one of the bags hanging on Takeru’s stroller. Takeru giggles at him, showing off one of his teeth. 

“I found it, nee-chan.” Tooru clutches at the small box as his sister finishes up wiping on Tobio’s knee with a wet cloth. 

“Unfortunately I don’t have any alcohol or ointment to clean it with. Ask your mom or dad to disinfect it when you got home, alright?” She extends out a hand and Tooru fishes up a bandaid to give her. 

Tobio laughs a little. “Alien bandaids?”

“What? They’re cool!” Tooru huffs. “They glow in the dark. Plus, it’s better than Iwa-chan’s lizard ones.”

“Godzilla is cooler Dummykawa!” Iwa-chan argues. 

“I like Godzilla too,” Tobio pipes up and Iwa-chan beams at him before smirking at Tooru. 

Tooru sticks out his tongue. “Traitor. Now there’s no way I’m buying you that milk box.” 

“Buy him one, Tooru,” his sister orders, not even looking up from sticking the bandaid. Tooru freezes and raises a hand in salute. 

“Yes ma’am.”

Before Tooru can go to the vending machines he feels a tug on the end of his shirt. He turns back and sees Tobio smiling shyly up at him. “Thank you Tooru-san.”

Tooru feels himself smile back. “No problem, Tobio-chan.”

-

When Tooru comes back with a milk box in hand, Tobio isn’t there anymore. Iwa-chan is tossing his ball up in the air as Takeru claps from his perch on nee-chan’s lap. 

“Where’s Tobio-chan?”

“His dad came to pick him up.” Iwa-chan stops tossing the ball. “Can I have the milk box instead?”

Tooru pouts at him. “No way. Meanies who insult Tooru-san’s volleyball prowess don’t deserve milk.”

“You don’t even like milk unless it’s milk bread.”

“You want it?” Tooru waves the milk box in front of him. “Then come play volleyball with me.”

“Ugh fine.” Iwa-chan smirks and chucks the ball at him. Tooru shrieks and Takeru claps harder. “Let’s play.” 

_The second time it happens Oikawa didn’t like it at all (but he does it anyway)_

"Do something nice for him for once in your life, Shittykawa. Maybe it will make a difference," Oikawa mumbles to himself in a mock imitation of Iwa-chan's voice. His head still throbs from where his supposed best friend had headbutted him last night. He had to spend the next day with an obnoxiously large bandage covering his forehead. At least it was an alien-printed one, like the ones his sister used to give him as a child. His teammates had laughed at him when he arrived for practice but Oikawa just stuck his tongue out at them. His eyes drift over to the person in the corner.

Kageyama flinches when their eyes meet and he quickly turns away to do some practice serves.

Oikawa tries not to let it bother him as he starts out practice. He doesn't have an annoying kouhai hovering around him anymore but why does it feel......wrong?

Maybe it has something to do with the way Kageyama would duck his head whenever their eyes met or when he would flinch whenever Oikawa is near him as if tensing for an actual hit slap this time.

He just wanted to keep him away.

He didn't want him to be scared of him.

-  
Oikawa waits until practice is over. There's always a few stragglers who stay back for extra practice, but it's usually him and Tobio who stay the latest.

Kageyama sticks to the other two first years during extra practice and when they have to leave he awkwardly joins the second years who welcome him with smiles and pats on the back. Oikawa watches them as a strange, tight feeling builds up in his chest when one of the second years offers to teach him how to jump serve and Kageyama agrees eagerly. 

Why can't he afford Kageyama the same willingness to teach as his other teammates do? 

He waits, practices his serves and for once he doesn't feel eyes watching him, analysing his every move to learn. Oikawa stops and turns as someone calls for Kageyama’s serve. He watches the toss, the run-up, the swing. It's perfect in its motions but it still lacks the power and accuracy his own serve has. Kageyama lands with a stagger, hands flying up to his head. Tooru narrows his eyes.

The second years leave minutes later. It's just him and Kageyama.

"Tobio-chan," he calls out, trying to make his voice as even as possible. Kageyama doesn't flinch this time, just slowly turns around to face him with his hands squeezing a volleyball tightly. 

“I watched you serve. Looks like you really do need my help.” Oikawa picks up a ball and spins it idly in his hands before lifting it up and pointing a finger at Kageyama. “But this just a one-time thing you hear? It’s an apology for yesterday. After this, we’re even.”

Kageyama startles, eyes wide but then he frowns. “You don’t have to, Oikawa-san. I’ll just figure it out for myself.”

“Of course you can, genius that you are.” Kageyama’s shoulders curl inward, defensive, hands tightening around the ball in his hands. Oikawa hears Iwa-chan’s advice from earlier repeat in his head. “Just let me help you out this once, okay?”

“I don’t want your pity.”

Oikawa fumes. “It’s not about pity, you brat. I did something shitty yesterday and I’m trying to make it up to you.”

“Because Iwaizumi-san told you to? Because you just want to be absolved of guilt?” Kageyama stands a little straighter as if his words are giving him courage--a verbal slap to Oikawa’s face as opposed to an almost physical one. Oikawa almost laughs at the irony. “I’d rather you leave me alone, Oikawa-san. I can learn without your help.”

The thing is, there’s a part of Oikawa that wants to help. He wants to see how this genius can flourish under proper guidance. Who better to teach him than THE Tooru-san after all? But there’s an ugly, bitter part of him that wants to give him a hard time. He wants to prolong the inevitable overthrow between a regular person and a born prodigy. 

Oikawa steps forward, mouth open to respond to Kageyama’s rather rude demand when Kageyama flinches. He drops the ball as his hands go up to cover his face. 

Oikawa hastily backtracks. _Oh shit._ He wasn’t going to hit him again! 

However, after a few moments he realizes Kageyama wasn’t covering his face from an attack, he was covering his mouth. 

However, after a few moments he realizes Kageyama wasn’t covering his face from an attack, he was covering his mouth. 

“Tobio-chan, are you okay?” Kageyama makes a gagging sound that worries Oikawa. “What’s wrong? Tell me.”

Kageyama shakes his head but that just seems to aggravate whatever was wrong with him. He bolts to the locker room and Oikawa quickly follows him. He opens the door just in time to see Kageyama duck in the shower stalls and hear him vomit. 

For a moment, Oikawa just stands there with his hand on the door handle as he listens to Kageyama retch in the showers. How did he miss this? A good captain was supposed to look after his players. For God’s sake he spent most of the practice staring at him, how could he not notice that state of his health? 

There’s a meek sob that echoes through the empty locker room which prompts Oikawa to finally move. 

Kageyama is on his knees on the tiles, crying in a puddle of his own vomit. He’s crying as he dry heaves, saliva dripping down his mouth and staining his shirt. Even a rock would feel something at the sight. 

“Is it all out?” Oikawa asks calmly. Kageyama sniffles, nods once. Oikawa nudges him aside, outside of the shower’s spray. He turns on the knob and water pours out, washing the disgusting pile of vomit from the tiles. He has to bite his lip from triggering his gag reflex at the sight. Once it’s all down the drain he turns off the shower and kneels next to Tobio. He is pointedly looking away but Oikawa can see the paleness of his face and red flush on his cheeks and ears. He looks absolutely miserable. 

“Let’s get you out of here.” Oikawa stands up and pulls Kageyama along with him. He leads him back to the locker area where Kageyama is made to lie down on one of the benches. Oikawa locates the locker with Tobio’s name on it and grabs one of the towels and a spare water bottle. 

“Here. Wipe your mouth and drink from this.” Kageyama does as he is told. Oikawa goes to his own locker and pulls out his phone. “Give me your parent’s contact number. I’ll tell them to pick you up.”

Kageyama lifts the bottle from his lips. “Kaa-san doesn’t live with us anymore. Tou-san is on a business trip at Tokyo.” At Oikawa’s frown he adds,” It’s fine. I can walk. My house is only ten minutes on foot.”

“You are in no condition to walk,” Oikawa points out. He purses his lips, thinking. 

"You will never speak to this with anybody," Oikawa says as he crouches down in front of Kageyama. He places a hand on his forehead and frowns when he touches warm skin. "God, are you an idiot? Who attends practice with a fever?"

Kageyama mumbles something under his breath. He reaches up, touches Oikawa's wrist and pulls his hand away from his forehead. With a sigh, Oikawa slides his hand under Kageyama's knees and back. He lifts him up with no problem. Kageyama is oddly light in his arms. He tries not to be worried about that.

Oikawa locates Kageyama's bag and throws it over his shoulder with his. They exit the locker room and out the gym. Oikawa manages to lock it behind him even when Kageyama stirs in his arms. 

"I can go home by myself," Kageyama insists. 

"I'm not letting you pass out on the street so just deal with it and be grateful to Oikawa-san, okay? Where do we go from here?”

“Turn right and walk until you see the konbini. Then, turn right again and walk the block. My house is close to the end. Just read the nameplates.” Tobio’s voice dies down to a murmur at the end of his sentence. Oikawa feels him go slack, weighing heavier all of a sudden. Thank God for Kitagawa Daiichi’s training regimes. 

“Seriously? Did you fall asleep?” Oikawa tries to nudge him awake to no avail. He grumbles in exasperation. “Such a troublesome kouhai.” 

Oikawa slowly makes his way using Tobio’s vague directions. People stop him to ask after Kageyama and he waves off the concern with a tight smile on his face. He keeps moving, ignoring the way Kageyama would sometimes murmur in his sleep. 

He freezes when Kageyama suddenly nuzzles him, pressing his forehead against Oikawa’s neck. It feels a lot warmer than when Oikawa had first touched it. With a curse, he moves faster, quickly scanning the nameplates outside the houses while making a mental note to let Iwa-chan take care of a sick kouhai next time. 

He finds the house almost at the end of the block with the words ‘Kageyama’ neatly carved on the nameplate by the gate. It’s a large modern-looking house with a driveway and a front yard. All the lights were off and when Oikawa tugs on the gate he finds out it’s locked. He tries pressing the doorbell with his elbow but no one comes.

Kageyama stirs awake in his arms as Oikawa keeps on pressing the doorbell. “Loud…”

“Sorry,” Oikawa says. “Finally awake?”

“Yeah.” Kageyama look up at him with hazy, blue eyes. He looks past Oikawa at his house. “Oh. We’re here.” 

“I don’t think your dad is home yet. I tried ringing the bell.” 

“It’s fine. You can just put me down.” Oikawa kneels down to set Kageyama on his feet. The moment they touch the ground however, Kageyama sways forward. Oikawa makes a panicked noise and quickly grabs him by the waist. 

“I’m okay, I’m okay.” Kageyama insists, pushing Oikawa away. He pulls out a pair of keys from his pockets and unlocks the gate. He pauses, turns to Oikawa and says,” Thanks, Oikawa-san.”

“Ah...sure.” Oikawa shifts on his feet, clasping his hands behind his back. He watches Kageyama walk up the short path to his front door. When he reaches the porch Oikawa calls, “Take care of yourself.” Kageyama turns back to face him. It’s too dark to see and Oikawa is too far but he swears he sees a smile on that face, the first one he’s gotten from him since yesterday. He hastily adds,” Or else you’ll never catch up to me!”

Kageyama waves at him as he disappears inside. Oikawa feels oddly light all of a sudden like letting out a breath he doesn’t realize he’s been holding in ever since he found Kageyama in that shower stall. 

Maybe it will make a difference, he remembers Iwaizumi said. 

Maybe, he thinks, smiling as he heads home. 

_The third time it happens, it changes everything._

Of all the things Oikawa expected when he went home to Miyagi for holiday break from university, being called by Kageyama was not one of them.  
It’s a Friday evening. Oikawa is on the couch eating leftovers and watching re-runs of X-files on TV. He has his knees tucked to his chest and his favorite blanket snug around his shoulders. 

Iwaizumi is off abroad on an exchange, his parents and his sister are visiting his folks up in Kyoto and Takeru is on a training camp for his middle school team. Everyone else on his contact list is either busy or already asleep to hang out with him. His only companion is Takeru’s old sheep dog lying on the floor by the couch and munching on whatever scraps Tooru gives him. 

The call comes just as the last episode’s credits play. Shouri’s ears perk up and he barks at Oikawa’s phone on the coffee table as it plays loudly. Oikawa calms him down with a rub behind his ears as he grabs his phone and reads the contact name. 

_Tobio-chan~_

Oikawa looks at it, baffled. He hasn’t talked to Kageyama in over two years and the few times he has seen him it was when he visited Seijo for their tournaments, even then they were both too busy with each other’s teams to catch up with each other. The only reason he even has his number was because it was required for the captains in middle school to have all their teammates’ numbers. 

Shouri jumps on the sofa and lays his head on Oikawa’s lap. Oikawa rubs him comfortingly as he answers the call. “Tobio-chan? Is this a butt-dial? Or a prank call, perhaps?” 

There’s a bark of laughter on the other end, light and airy with a snort in the middle, which makes Oikawa freeze because wow that was a cute laugh. 

“Hmmmm g’morning Oikawa-san~” comes Kageyama’s voice in a sing-song manner. 

“It’s evening already,” Oikawa points out, confused at Kageyama’s behavior. 

“Eh? But Hinata is here so it must be morning!” There’s a scuffle on the other end. Oikawa hears someone shouts Kageyama’s name, laughter, the clinking of glasses and some sort of dubstep music in the background. 

“Just because I’m the ‘sun’ doesn’t mean I am one Bakayama!” There’s that tinkling laugh again, the one Oikawa is starting to like, before Hinata’s voice fills his ear. “Grand King!”  
Oikawa has to pull the phone away. “Are you at a bar Chibi-chan?”

“Yeah,” Hinata says sheepishly. “We were celebrating the end of Spring High and we kind of got carried away.” 

Oikawa can understand on some level, having done the same with Aoba Johsai and now his uni team, though they usually drink at someone else’s place and stay the night. Karasuno is as reckless as always. 

“Tsukki and Yams are getting picked up by Akiteru-san. Yachi-san was picked up by her mom earlier. I didn’t drink anyway so I wanted to see everyone off.” 

“I didn’t know you were the responsible type Chibi-chan,” Oikawa teases. Shouri jumps off the couch and pads towards the kitchen. “So why are you calling me?”

“Kageyama has you listed as one of his emergency contacts. I already tried the first people but you’re the only one who answered so if you’re not too busy--TOBIO DROP THAT GLASS! YOU CAN’T DRINK ANYMORE DUMBASS!”

There’s more scuffling on the other end, Hinata shouting and Kageyama grumbling while someone snaps at them. Oikawa chuckles softly. These two never change. 

Hinata returns to the call. “Sorry to ask but can you come pick up Tobio? I’d bring him home if I could but my mom is already expecting me back and I can’t really drive both of us on my bike and I’ll be late if I do that anyway and my mom will be worried--”

“Calm down Chibi-chan. I’m on my way.” Oikawa checks the kitchen to see if Shouri is already asleep before grabbing his coat from the hallway closet. “Text me where you are.”

\--- 

Kageyama and Hinata are outside the bar when he arrives in his car. Kageyama is sitting against the wall with his legs stretched out in front of him. Hinata is sitting down the next to him, arm wrapped around his shoulder and keeping him upright. He looks up when Oikawa pulls up on the curb and exits his car. He gives him a relieved smile. 

“Thank you for coming, Grand King. I seriously don’t know what to do. Hope I didn’t bother you or anything.”

Oikawa shrugs. “I wasn’t doing anything important anyway. How is Tobio-chan?”

“He’s ahhhh very drunk?” Hinata says simply. “I didn’t know he was such a lightweight. He had like, one glass.”

“What I want to know is how a bunch of 17-year olds managed to get inside a bar in the first place.” Oikawa crouches and cups Kageyama’s cheek, feeling warm skin beneath his palm. His hair is longer now, Oikawa notes, but still with the same childish bangs that he used to make fun of. 

“Yamaguchi knows a guy.” Hinata starts gently rousing Kageyama awake, shaking him on the shoulder. “Kageyama, wake up. Oikawa-san is here to pick you up.” 

Kageyama’s eyes flutter open. He lets out a groan and slumps forward, head landing on Oikawa’s shoulder. Oikawa jolts, one hand unconsciously coming up to touch the back of Kageyama’s neck. Kageyama lets out a sigh and nuzzles against his neck. The smile on his face makes Oikawa painfully aware of the sudden tightness in his chest. 

“Do you need any help getting him to your car?” Hinata asks, breaking whatever spell Oikawa has somehow fallen to. Oikawa nods and the two of them each grab an arm to pull Kageyama up. 

Once Kageyama is buckled up in the front seat, Oikawa bids Hinata a good night and starts driving back to his house. If he remembers correctly Kageyama’s house is further than his and he’s running out of gas to make two trips. Plus he needs to look after the kid in case he chokes on his vomit or something. 

Kageyama is asleep the entire drive, head leaning against the window and bangs covering his eyes. It strikes Oikawa at that moment that this is the first time they’re in each other’s presence without the context of volleyball. What would have happened to them if volleyball wasn’t part of the equation? He can hardly imagine it. Everything they are now is because of volleyball, but what if they met under different circumstances? Oikawa won’t have a reason to hate his existence, Kageyama won’t have someone to catch up to. Perhaps in an alternate universe they would have been friends, or perhaps they wouldn’t have met at all. 

Oikawa pulls up the driveway to his house. It seems strange that he’s here with Kageyama. He pushes the thought away as he walks over to the passenger side and opens the door. Kageyama slumps over in his arms. 

“Aw geez.” Oikawa reaches out to unbuckle the seatbelt and Kageyama falls down fully in his arms. He adjusts his hold on him so most of Kageyama is lying sideways on his back before grabbing an arm and a leg to hold on to. Kageyama is heavier than the last time Oikawa remembered carrying him from when he had a fever that one time. 

Oikawa is glad he’s alone that night. He doesn’t really want to explain why he was carrying an unconscious man in his house. 

Kageyama groans as Oikawa tries to figure out how to unlock the door with his keys without dropping him. Oikawa turns his head, nose touching Kageyama’s chin and wrinkles his nose as Kageyama’s alcohol scented breath wafts over him. “Gross, Tobio-chan.”

Kageyama’s eyes flutter open and he’s close enough for Oikawa to look at his ridiculously long eyelashes. It’s so unfair how natural it is for Kageyama and he still had to use mascara on his. He’s pretty sure there’s a metaphor in there but he’ll file it away for later. 

“Hi Oikawa-shhaaaaaan~” Kageyama slurs, smiling dopily at him. 

“You sound happy to see me,” Oikawa remarks as he finally gets the door open and steps inside. Shouri doesn’t greet him when he enters so he must already be asleep. 

“I am happy. Always.” Kageyama nuzzles into him. Oikawa almost basks in the unusual affection. “Well annoyed too. And infuriated. And confused. But also happy. Are you happy to see me too?

Oikawa can’t find it in him to lie. “It’s good to see you again, Tobio-chan.” 

He lowers Kageyama to the couch and he flops gracelessly on top of it, sprawling his limbs everywhere. Suddenly, he giggles as he pulls the alien-printed blanket Oikawa was using earlier. He wraps it around him, snuggling into the fabric like an overgrown puppy. “...smells like you.” 

“Thank you,” Oikawa says, indulging him. He sits down across him on the couch. “It’s probably going to smell like alcohol tomorrow.” 

He runs his hands through Kageyama’s hair. His bangs are longer now, almost flopping over his eyes and framing the sharper lines of his face. 

“I wonder what kind of drunk you are,” Oikawa muses as he keeps playing with his hair and Kageyama just lets him. “Chibi-chan says you’re a tipsy drunk. I always thought you’d be an angry drunk like Iwa-chan. He just stares at his glass for hours. I myself am an emotional drunk. I don’t know why I’m telling you about it though.”

“I dunno,” Kageyama says as he leans closer to Oikawa’s hand. “I kinda see you as a flirty drunk like Tsukishima. He hits on everybody.”

Oikawa faintly recalls the snotty blonde and tries imagining him flirting with someone. “So he hit on you?” 

Kageyama snorts. “I rejected him. He’s my friend but he’s not my type.”

Oikawa leans forward, interested. “Who’s your type then?”

Kageyama brushes his lips briefly against Oikawa’s. He pulls back a moment later, smiling at the surprised look on Oikawa’s face. “You.”

Oikawa is still confused so he doesn’t register Kageyama kissing him again until he can taste alcohol in his mouth. It’s enough to make him dizzy. He’s always been a lightweight. There are hands creeping up his back, one of them tangling in his hair. A warm, fuzzy feeling builds up in his stomach. He feels giddy and light, but it could be the alcohol. 

The alcohol. 

Kageyama was drunk.  
He can’t do this. Not to him. 

Oikawa grabs Kageyama by the shoulder and pushes him away. Kageyama blinks in confusion at him. His lips are red and slick with spit. Oikawa becomes fixated as he watches his tongue lick at them and he forces himself to look away. 

“Clingy drunk,” he concludes, voice a little breathless. “You’re a clingy drunk and I need to go.”

Oikawa tucks him in the couch with the blanket and all, making sure he’s leaning against the armrest and not lying down so he doesn’t choke on his vomit. He grabs a basin and a towel from the bathroom and a bottle of water and aspirin from the kitchen. He places them all on the coffee table within reach. He turns back to Kageyama and the uncertainty from earlier fades as he almost coos at the pouty look Kageyama throws at him. Not only is he a clingy drunk, he’s a pouty one too. You learn something new everyday. 

“Look. You’re drunk, Tobio-chan. You’re not thinking straight.”

“I’m not straight,” Kageyama deadpans. Oikawa chuckles. 

“See? You never crack jokes when you’re sober. I can’t believe anything you say right now. But--,” Oikawa adds quickly when Kageyama deflates. “--But I’m not opposed to talking tomorrow. I don’t go back to uni until next week and if you’re not too hungover tomorrow we can...discuss. For now, you need to rest. Can you do that for me?”

Kageyama hesitates. Then, he slowly nods. 

“Good.” Oikawa bends down to press a quick kiss to his forehead. “Good night, Tobio-chan.”

“G’night...kawa...san…,” he murmurs sleepily, closing his eyes. 

Oikawa waits until he’s sure he’s asleep before going up the stairs to his own room. He climbs into his bed, rolling over to grab his blanket only to realize he left it with Kageyama. With a sigh, he lies flat on his back and stares at the ceiling. 

It’s only been an hour since that unexpected phone call but it already feels like there’s been a shift with his relationship with Tobio. 

_Interlude 1_

Oikawa wakes up to the sound of Shouri barking from downstairs. As he sits up, he runs a hand through his hair, deciding if he’ll style it or not. On one hand it’s just Tobio who will see him like this and it’s not like he’s going to use it against him, but on the other hand it’s Tobio and he feels like he should be at his best when he’s around him. 

He pads downstairs quietly. There’s a pleasant smell coming from the kitchen. He sees his blanket folded neatly on the couch. The stuff he set out last night is gone. 

When Oikawa enters the kitchen Shouri immediately bounds over to him as Kageyama looks up from the stove. 

“I didn’t know you had a dog,” Kageyama comments, pointing at Shouri with a spatula. 

“I didn’t know you can cook,” Oikawa remarks as he sits down on the kitchen island where two plates of fluffy-looking omurice have already been set. 

“I...uh....I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. It saves me the trouble of cooking for myself.” Kageyama walks over with the pan and slides some strips of bacon on Oikawa’s plate. “Is this your way of thanking me for last night?”

“Yes.” Kageyama puts some bacon on his own plate. Shouri barks up at him and he slides the rest in the doggy bowl he carried over. 

“Does it have anything to do with why I’m listed as an emergency contact?” Oikawa asks, nibbling on a bacon. It tastes oddly better than how his sister and mother makes it. 

Across him, Kageyama furrows his eyebrow. “I put you as an emergency contact in middle school in case of volleyball stuff. I just didn’t bother to change it. I didn’t know Hinata would call you. Anyway, that’s not the explanation I was trying to give.”

“What is it then?”

“Why were we at a bar last night.” 

Oikawa tilts his head, confused. “You don’t owe me that, Tobio-chan. What you do with your friends is not my concern.” He ducks his head down to continue eating the delicious breakfast made for him but Kageyama speaks again. 

“The reason involves you.”

That makes him look up. “What?”

Kageyama looks sheepish. “It’s a long story.”

Oikawa runs a hand through his hair. He never did bother to style it. “I have time.”

Kageyama takes a deep breath as if gathering up courage. “Our acceptance letters for our chosen universities were sent last week. Hinata wanted to celebrate because we all made it to our first choices.” 

“Congratulations,” Oikawa says sincerely. He knows how hard it is to get to your first choice university. He fought tooth and nail to get admitted to Keio and only Keio. Safety schools weren’t an option for him. 

“Yamaguchi and Yachi are staying in Miyagi. Tsukishima is going to Nichidai and Hinata is going to Akita. I--,” Kageyama pauses, looking away. Oikawa waits. Shouri rubs against their legs, demanding more food. “--I got into your university, Oikawa-san.”

For a moment, all Oikawa can do is stare. He thinks of his school with its excellent volleyball team and sports science program. He thinks of the state of the art gym and the vending machines with the milk box brand that never failed to remind him of his kouhai for the past two years. He thinks of what it would be like to see Tobio on the campus and on the team. Something stirs in his gut, the familiar spark of rivalry and competition. He’s forgotten how it felt like to compete against a fellow setter like Tobio. None of the university-level setters can ever compare. 

“It’s a good university and I’m there so of course the volleyball team is topnotch,” Oikawa says with pride. “But why do you look so upset, Tobio-chan?”

“But it’s your school, Oikawa-san.” Oikawa hates that look on Kageyama’s face, like he regrets getting accepted to Keio. “I thought you won’t want me there. Not after how we were in Kitaga--”

Oikawa stops him before he can continue. There’s rising indignation inside of him, for Kageyama, for himself, for a past that shouldn’t haunt them anymore. “Our past has nothing to do with us anymore. I’m over it, Tobio-chan. Hell, if Ushiwaka-chan and I can get along on the same team for two years, you and I can do the same thing.”

“Ushijima-san goes to Keio?” Kageyama’s eyes practically sparkle at that. It’s kind of cute. 

Oikawa finds his anger fading into something more positive. “Yeah. And your captain is there too, Dai-chan. And those middle blockers from Dateko. Aone and Futakuchi, I think? That Johzenji fella is there as well. I think they’ll be happy to have you there.” Oikawa pauses to make sure he has Kageyama’s undivided attention. He’s been considering the possibility of them being on the same team again ever since he found out the couches went to Miyagi to scout for future players. The him of two years ago would have reacted differently but now he has something important to say. “I’ll be happy to have you too, Tobio-chan.” 

“Oikawa-san…,” Kageyama says softly, eyes wide in surprise, as if he can’t believe what Oikawa is saying. But then, his mouth turns up into a small smile, not like the tipsy one Oikawa can’t help but be amused at last night, but a real smile that’s only for him. 

Oikawa reaches out a hand, palm up. “Would you like to start over?”

A hand, smaller but just as calloused and experienced as his own covers his. The pads of Oikawa’s fingers rest on Kageyama’s wrists and he can feel the rapid thud of a pulse. “I’d like that, Oikawa-san.”

When they pull away it feels like there’s a visceral shift in the air, like the universe just considered a new possibility, a new beginning, an acknowledgement of how far they’ve come. 

Oikawa can’t wait to see where this goes. 

“Your bedhair looks weird by the way.” 

“You come into my house, you insult my hair--”

“Technically, you brought me in your house.”

“And I can kick you out anytime.”

“I know how to make blueberry pancakes.”

“.....”

“.....”

Oikawa grumbles and continues tucking in his food. “I’ll kick you out after breakfast.”

_The fourth time it happens, both of them are happy (and wet)_

“It doesn’t have to be like this, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama says, back pressed against the door and his hand on the knob. 

“You don’t have a choice, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa says grimly before a wicked grin fills his face. Behind him are the sounds of his teammates screams. “It’s tradition!”

Kageyama yelps and tries turning the knob to escape, but Oikawa is faster. He grabs Kageyama by the waist and hoists him up on his shoulder, even when he kicks against his chest. 

“Let go!” Kageyama yells, keeping his hold on the knob like a lifeline. 

“No way!” Oikawa chuckles. “If we had to go through this on our first year so do you.” Oikawa yanks until Kageyama finally let goes. He carries him out of the house and into the backyard where their teammates are. 

The first years are all panicking as they are chased around in the backyard by the upperclassmen. Oikawa watches as their captain Yamada tackles a first year to the ground. Ushijima walks by with two of them around his shoulders. A couple tall-ass middle blockers from Nekoma are being ganged up by the rest of the team with Terushima and Futakuchi jumping on their backs. 

“Welcome to the team!” Yamada says gleefully as he carries the tiny first-year libero in his arms, “We may not always get along, and there are days where we wanna pelt each other with volleyballs, but at the end of the day we are still a team. As your upperclassmen it is our duty to carry as much of your weight as we can.” He stops at the edge of the gleaming blue pool in the yard. Oikawa can hear Kageyama let out an ‘oh no’ already figuring out what’s going to happen. “But there will be moments where you have to carry yourselves, to fly with your own wings. Or in this case, swim. So without further ado~”

Yamada tosses the libero in the pool with a loud splash and the first years start screaming. 

Kageyama struggles in his hold the more Oikawa gets closer to the pool. “It’s in the middle of autumn Oikawa-san!”

“So?”

“The water’s cold!”

Oikawa hums. “I don’t see the problem there.”

“Oikawa--!” 

Before Kageyama can argue any further, Oikawa tosses him in, drenching himself with the splash Kageyama makes. The air is filled with splashes and hollering as they drop the first years one by one. The pool is only four feet deep so there won’t be any drowning but based from Oikawa’s own experience from three years ago, it’s fucking cold. 

The freshman surfaces to cheering and laughter. Some of them laugh it off in good nature, but Kageyama is scowling up at Oikawa. His bangs are wet and flopping across one eye that kinda reminds him of that cat-like middle blocker from Todai. 

“Welcome to the team?” Oikawa offers meekly. Kageyama just grumbles and holds out a hand, silently asking to pull him out. Oikawa decides to help out for once and grabs Kageyama’s wet hand. 

He knows he made a mistake when Kageyama suddenly smirks. 

Oikawa feels a yank and the sting of pool water as he topples forward. With a gasp, he surfaces right next to Kageyama who is grinning at him. 

“You rascal!” Oikawa grabs him by the shoulders and drags the both of them underwater. 

The clear blue water lets him see the wide smile Kageyama has on as he looks at Oikawa adoringly, inky black hair floating around him. His hands cup Oikawa’s cheek and he can feel his chest get tighter at the gesture. Or maybe, it’s from the lack of oxygen of being underwater. 

Both of them surface at the same time. Oikawa still has his arms around Kageyama’s shoulders as he looks around the backyard. 

In the short time since Kageyama pulled him in, it’s like the tables have turned. It’s the freshmen who are now chasing after the upperclassmen. Captain Yamada lets himself be pushed in by the libero as an act of revenge. Terushima tackles both Sawamura and Futakuchi who yell at him. Aone is currently being dragged by those two Nekoma middle blockers as the rest of the team chase each other around. Kageyama is looking at the team with such ease that Oikawa can’t help but feel a sense of belonging with him by his side, even if they were both wet and cold. 

If Oikawa leans a little closer, Kageyama doesn’t mention it. 

“Ah, Ushijima-san is leaving, ” Kageyama points out. Oikawa turns around as Ushijima, visibly dry, is power walking back in the house. 

“Oh hell no!” Oikawa scrambles out of the pool, pulling Kageyama along with him. “Come on. I bet both of us can take him.”

Oikawa rushes for Ushijima with a dramatic battle cry as Kageyama trails just behind him. He never thought he’d see the day where he teams up with his rival to take down another rival. 

Well, there’s a first time for everything. 

_Interlude 2_

Oikawa follows Kageyama to his dorm room, both of them wrapped in their team jackets. The first thing Oikawa notices is that Kageyama was lucky enough to get one of the few single dorms they have. Oikawa is still rooming with Sawamura. 

“Do they do that every year?” Kageyama asks as he rifles through his drawers for dry clothes. 

“Yup. You should see the one from our year. It took three guys to take down Ushiwaka and Sawamura almost punched captain in the face.” A shirt is thrown at him and Oikawa catches it, examing the volleyball design and the printed words beneath it. “I’d Smack That? Is this supposed to be a gag gift?”

“Hinata got it for me last Christmas,” Kageyama says as he pulls off his shirt-Oikawa tries not to stare-and pulls on that black shirt he likes so much. He pulls out a towel and starts rubbing his hair roughly. Oikawa frowns at him. 

“Do it more gently. You’ll get hair damage like that.” 

Oikawa steps closer to him and pushes Kageyama’s hands off the towel before patting it down gently. Kageyama is radiating heat despite still being wet. Oikawa finds himself leaning closer, hands brushing against soft hair. Blue eyes peek out from under the towel and stare at Oikawa. 

“Oikawa-san,” Kageyama says, breaking whatever strange trance Oikawa fell into. “Your hair is wet too.” Kageyama removes the towel from his head and onto Oikawa’s and starts to gently rub it. 

Their heights are almost level, almost eye to eye, nose to nose, lips to lips. If only one of them would close that small distance. 

Oikawa jerks back, snapping his lips shut and raising his head. Kageyama bumps his head on his chin, causing him to wince and draw back. When their eyes meet again Kageyama has his lips pressed disappointment and hurt clear on his face. 

Kageyama turns away, taking the heat with him. 

It feels like a door closing in on Oikawa’s face. 

So he shoves the metaphorical foot in before it closes. 

He grabs Kageyama by the shoulder and turns him around. His other hand grabs Kageyama’s chin and he leans in. 

It’s different from the drunk and sloppy kiss they shared a few months ago. Oikawa is pouring everything he feels in this kiss. I want you, I want this, I want us to happen. 

When they pull away Kageyama looks dazed, his lips red and slick with spit. 

“I’m not drunk,” he states slowly. “Ad you aren’t either. This is real, this is happening.” 

“It is.” Oikawa presses their foreheads together, pulling Kageyama closer in spite of their wet clothes. “I want to be with you if you’ll have me.”

“What does that mean?”

“Dates, hugging, more kissing, hand holding, conquering the volleyball world together.”

“I...I’ve never,” Kageyama gulps. “I’ve never been in a relationship before.I don’t know what to do.”

Oikawa smiles, pecking him on the forehead. “We can figure it out together, yeah? I have you. Will you have me too, Tobio?” 

Kageyama exhales deeply as if he’s releasing all his fears and worries. A smile wobbles on his lips as he speaks a single word. 

“Yes.” 

_The fifth time it happens it ends a chapter earlier than expected_

Before every match they have, Tobio stands next to him in the team huddle. His hand feels warm against Tooru’s back as the side of their foreheads touch. Their eyes meet when their captain’s speech ends and when they chant in the name of Japan it feels as if they’re declaring the victory to each other and not to the country they’re supposed to represent. 

It’s the finals for the Asian tournament. They’re up against a team of blue and black that juxtaposes their red and black. It’s the second set 22-24, their opponent’s lead but their win from the first set 25-18. 

Tooru analyzes them carefully, looking for chinks in their armor. This team, is known for being offensive in the first set and tightening their defense in the second one. Even Ushiwaka and Bokuto are having a hard time working around their walls. 

There’s a buzzer and Tooru meets Tobio’s eyes in the sideline as he holds up a paddle. 

It’s different from middle school. No one is being replaced. Every time Tooru accepts the paddle their fingers linger for longer than necessary. It’s just them passing on their trust in each other. Their coach rarely puts them in the same time, only when they want to confuse their opponents and add a few more tricks up their sleeves. 

“You’re smiling all creepy again, Tooru!” Bokuto calls out as Tooru grins in wicked delight as Tobio approaches. 

“Setter switch?” Tooru asks as the middle blocker Tobio replaces moves back to the bench. The glint in Tobio’s eyes is all the answer he needs. 

The game continues. Tooru watches Tobio out of the corner of his eyes at the rear guard as the opponent spikes and sends the ball straight for Nishinoya. He dives for the save and ball pops up in the air perfectly and heads straight for him. Tooru waits for a beat, and then moves backward just as Tobio shoots forward and readies for a toss. 

The first time he spiked one of Tobio’s tosses his hand tingled with leftover energy as if their connection is still lingering beneath his skin. It’s the same energy he feels right now as he runs up and receives a perfect toss and shoots it past the surprised blockers. They never see it coming, even with the video clips online. 

23-24

“We need one more point for the deuce,” Tobio says through their team’s raucous cheer and the opponents rallying up for a serve. 

The ball goes over the net and Tooru neatly receives it and sends it to Tobio who tosses to Bokuto. The spike blows through the blockers but gets returned by the libero. 

The rally goes on for a while. The other team refuses to give up their lead and them refusing to give in. 

A vicious spike hurtles towards Tooru. He grunts as he receives it, almost landing on his ass from the force of the blow. The ball flies wildly to the front lines and Tooru watches as Tobio chases after it. 

It’s like watching it unfold frame by frame. Tobio twists in mid air to toss the ball, Ushiwaka runs for the receive, Tooru’s sight is blocked and the next thing he sees is Tobio’s back slamming against the referee stand. 

Tooru doesn’t even noticed when Ushiwaka ends the deuce or when Bokuto and Nishinoya cheers nearby. All he sees is Tobio’s crumpled form on the floor and he runs. “Tobio!” 

He drops to his knees by his side as the cheers die out into whispers and someone signals a time out. Tobio is gritting his teeth in pain and clutching at his right shoulder with his eyes closed.

Tooru cups his cheeks. “Tobio, hey, it’s me. Can you look at me please?”

Tobio opens his eyes and they’re watery, looking up at Tooru with pure fear and hurt. 

“T-Tooru-san…,” he gasps out,”...it hurts…”

Tooru feels like crying but he has to stay calm. 

“I’m going to carry you to the bench, okay? It will hurt a little.” ? It may hurt a little.” Tooru keeps a hand on Tobio’s cheek, waiting until he sees him relax. Tobio nods shakily. Tooru wraps a hand on his back and slowly lifts him up to a sitting position. 

Tobio screams, clutching at his right shoulder. The sound jolts Tooru as the reality of the situation comes crashing down on him. 

Tooru lays Tobio’s uninjured arm across his shoulders and supports him by the waist. Every move rips out a pained noise from Tobio and his heart clenches painfully. 

“Tooru-san…,” Tobio whimpers. 

“I won’t let you fall. I got you, okay? Just trust me on this,” he murmurs, the words sound oddly familiar. 

A bench is cleared for them. Tooru helps him sit down and takes a seat next to Tobio. His hands slide from his shoulder to his palm. He squeezes his hand, feels Tobio squeeze back. 

“You’ll be okay.” Toor is not sure who he is reassuring, Tobio or himself. Perhaps both of them. “Tobio I l-” 

The whistle signals to restart the match. 

Tobio pulls his hand away. “Go.”

Tooru bites his lip as the urge to cry and scream builds up inside of him. This shouldn’t be happening, not to Tobio. Tooru always thought he’d be the one who would crash and burn, who would collapse from his knee in the middle of the match. He was supposed to go down first, not Tobio. 

For most of his high school life, he dreaded the day where Tobio would finally surpass him, but it’s different now. He enjoys their little race, trying to outrun each other, chasing to close that gap of geniuses and being chased for his own efforts, reaching and clawing for the same goal, not once looking away from the other. 

He doesn’t want to reach his dream without Tobio two steps behind him. 

“Win for me, yeah?” Tobio asks, trying and failing to give him an encouraging smile. 

“For us,” Tooru corrects as he stands up to return to the match. 

Their team wins. They’re on top of the world. Tobio smiles from the bench before Tooru tugs him by the good arm to the team. The high lasts for approximately thirty minutes. 

It all comes crashing down as Tooru holds Tobio’s trembling hand in the doctor’s office. 

_Interlude 3_

Tooru is quiet the rest of the ride home. 

Tobio glances at him worriedly. His shoulder doesn’t hurt anymore but the brace he has on is itchy and hard to move in. 

The car stops at a red light and Tobio takes his chance to speak up. 

“Tooru-san?” 

“Hm?”

“Are you sure you don’t want to celebrate with the team?”

“What’s there to celebrate?” Tobio cringes at the bitter tone in Tooru’s voice. He hasn’t heard that in a long time. 

“You just won.”

“We just won. We. got it?”

Tobio nods stiffly. He doesn’t mean to but his eyes start stinging again. Tooru catches on and sighs, reaching out to touch Tobio’s hand. “I’m sorry. I’m not angry at you. I’m angry for you. That shouldn’t have happened on the court today.” 

Tobio frowns, even as he blinks away the incoming tears. “It was my call to make. I chose to chase the ball.”

“I know that,” Tooru says through gritted teeth. Tobio’s shocked to see him start tearing up too. “We have to do everything to win but at that moment, when I saw you on the floor, I would have preferred losing just so you can play again.”

Tobio’s breath catches in his throat. Tooru always had a way with taking the breath away from him, even when he was only twelve before everything started. 

The stoplight turns green and the car starts moving forward again. Tooru pulls his hand away. Tobio looks at his pinched up expression, the medal shoved in the gym bag at the backseat and the hand that was just holding him moments ago. He forces himself to look away before he starts crying again. It’s not even because he might not play again. He’s scared. The thing that used to connect him to Tooru is gone now. What is he to Tooru now except for a rival and a teammate?

The car jolts to a stop in front of their apartment building. Tobio lets out a pained grunt as the force throws him forward and jostles his broken shoulder. 

“Tooru what the fuck?”

“Is that what you think?!” Tooru whirls around to face him, eyes wide and angry. “That you’re just a rival and a teammate to me?!” 

Crap. Did he say that out loud?

“Aren’t I?” Tobio’s voice sounds too small for his liking. “Without volleyball, who am I to you?” 

Tooru seems to deflate, all the anger is seeping out of him, but his mouth still has that defiant tilt to it that says he’s not done. 

“Volleyball isn’t our entire lives,” he starts, using that same tone of voice that reminded Tobio of all his captain speeches in middle school and college, the same time that even after all these years still captivates Tobio. “It may be a huge part but it isn’t everything”

“You just told me you’d rather lose just so we can play again.” Tobio isn’t accusing him he’s just pointing something out. 

“Because I like being with you.” Tooru cuts off the engine, plunging the car into silence. In the distance, Tobio can hear the Tokyo nightlife. “And when I saw you like that, when the doctor told us everything, it felt like I was losing you.” Tooru clasps Tobio’s hand between his, raises it to his lips and murmurs,” I don’t want to lose you, Tobio.”

“You won’t,” Tobio insists, squeezing back hard enough to hurt. “I’ll cheer you on every game, I’ll stream international ones if I have to. And we live together so it’s not as if I’ll be gone from you.”

“Exactly,” Tooru finally cracks a smile as he pulls himself closer across the center console. “That’s what I’m getting at. How can you think that you’re just a teammate to me when you’ve been part of my life for so long? I won’t let go of you even if you can’t play anymore. You don’t have to be scared of me abandoning you because that will never happen.”

Tobio crumbles. His eyes start watering again and Tooru cups his cheeks to wipe away the tears forming. Even after all these years Tooru can still, read him perfectly--all his worries, his fears. He just hopes he can read the relief and happiness he feels now.  
P  
Tooru brushes away the tears with his thumbs. Tobio reaches up to touch one of the hands holding him, leaning into it with a wobbly smile. 

“You’re such a sap.”

“But you love me anyway.”

“I do.” 

Tobio doesn’t know why, but those two words causes a strange expression to form on Tooru’s face. 

“I got you something,” he says, breaking eye contact to grab his gym bag. 

“What is it?”

“Something round and gold.”

Tobio feels as if his heart stopped beating. Images flash in his head, of matching bands on their fingers, but once Tooru pulls out his gift, his heart starts beati normally again. 

“You’re giving me your medal?” Tobio asks, unable to keep the disappointment from his voice as Tooru loops the medal around his neck. 

"Your medal. You won with us remember?" Tooru takes a second medal out of the bag and loops it around his own neck. "And don't think I didn't see that disappointed look earlier. We can discuss that other 'round and golden' thing another time." 

Tobio looks down at the matching pieces of gold around their necks, a sign of their victory and thinks they're not too far off from that possibility. 

_The sixth time it happens, it's a happy ending_

The moment the elevator closes Tobio pushes Tooru up the wall and kisses him fierce. Tooru chuckles, wrapping his hands behind Tobio's neck and righting himself so he's not half bent against the walls. 

"Eager much?" he teases.

"Shut up," Tobio grumbles, nipping his neck. 

"Ow! Is that anyway to talk to your husband?" Tooru grips Tobio's hair, barely holding himself up as Tobio marks the skin beneath his collar. Tobio just hums and kisses over the spot where he left a mark. 

"Tooru..." he starts. "I want you."

Tooru's face crumples at the adorable pout Tobio is giving him, but he forces himself to push away from the walls. Tobio's hands slide down to wrap around his waist. "Sorry but I don't want my honeymoon to happen before the reception. Or in an elevator for that matter." 

Tobio groans. "Can't we just skip the reception?" 

"And have Iwa-chan after our heads after he stressed over the planning for four months? No way!" The elevator comes to a stop and Tooru grabs his hand to drag them back to their apartment. "We have an hour until Iwa-chan picks us up to drive to the reception. Chibi-chan is coming with him too. Let's relax until then, yeah?" 

Tobio lets himself be pulled down the hallway. It feels surreal to walk down these familiar halls dressed in tuxes with identical gold bands on their fingers. The first time Tooru walked him to his apartment to stay night feels like years ago. "We've come far, haven't we?" 

"What was that, Tobio?" Tooru asks as he unlocks the door to their apartment. Instead of answering Tobio just squeezes his hand before suddenly bending. 

Tooru shrieks as he is carried up into Tobio's arms. Tobio has an arm around his knees and another on his back to support him. 

"Welcome home Tooru," Tobio says, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

Tooru finds himself smiling, "I'm home."

Tooru wraps his arms around Tobio's shoulders as he is carried through the threshold. Tobio makes it look so effortless. Tooru feels lighter than he's ever been in years like all the weight of the world ceases to exist at that moment. 

The moment lasts until Tobio kicks the bedroom door open. 

"Tobio-chan!" 

"My hands are full."

The next thing he knows, Tooru is being laid down gently on the bed with Tobio is hovering over him. Tooru looks at the boy he met twelve years ago and thinks if every single moment they had to go through to get to this point, from their tense early years to the rough patches of high school until the pure happiness of these past few years. Tooru wouldn't trade this for anything. He wouldn't trade Tobio for anything. 

"What are you thinking about?"

"I just recited my vows in my head again." 

"You're such a sap." Tobio pulls away with a smile but Tooru yanks him down by his tie. He pitches forward, landing on Tooru who wraps his arms around Tobio and kisses his cheek as Tobio squirms.

"I love you," he says softly. 

Tobio shifts in his hold, moving his head so they're nose to nose. His eyes shine with happiness and adoration.

"I love you too," he replies, tone soft and sincere. 

Tooru feels content like this, holding his husband in his arms in their little apartment. In a few minutes, Iwa-chan will pick them up for the reception, but for now this moment is all that exists. 

Tooru will remember it forever.

**Author's Note:**

> tfw i uploaded this in our school library using our school wi-fi lol  
> tfw when i finished this before i finished the script for my film class tomorrow


End file.
